FoxClan
FoxClan's camp is a bunch of fallen trees that fell on top of eachother mid fall so that they form a sort of roof above the dens, the roof protects the Clan from rain, snow, and even keeps heat inside during the winter. Around the camp the territory is similar to BriarClan's considering they are fairly close to BriarClan. Since most of the cats come from BriarClan, they believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. Cats: Leader: Tomstar: Deputy: ? Medicine Cat: ? Medicine Cat Apprentice: ? Warriors: Cinderfoot: light gray she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Adderfang: Black and light gray tom with amber eyes.(Cotton) Greenwhisker- a black she-cat with green eyes (Meadow) Eaglesky- a tortishell tom with blue eyes (Meadow) Apprentices: Brokenpaw: White and black tom with twisted paw (Cotton) Crowpaw: Black tom (Cotton) Runningpaw: brown she-cat (Cotton) Queens: Limesplash Queens Name's Kits: ? Elders: ? Former Members: None Roleplay: (To see what happened before, look at BriarClan's roleplay...then the Extra Roleplay page XD) Tomstar smiled and placed his tail tip on her belly. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:01, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash looked at from her belly. "Can you feel any?" She asked Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip to them being born?) Tomstar smiled and nodded. "I think I feel one." He purred. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:07, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Abit more time?) Limespalsh snuggled up to him. "My mate" she purred Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar remembered that the Clan was watching and broke away from Limesplash. "That means your my father." Cinderfoot and Adderfang said. "Ours too." Runningpaw and her brothers said. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:10, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash eyes got sad as he moved away from her. She layed down and waited for him to come and snuggle with her. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar blinked. "Yes." He said. "Meeting over." He called and he padded over to Limesplash. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- She looked up at him waiting for him to sit down. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:22, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Lets go for a little walk." Tomstar said. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash nodded and got up. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar looked at the ground as they walked. "I feel like every time I've mated you, something has happened. First, I told you I was leaving. Second, I got mad. Third, my father got between us." He said sadly. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:46, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash picked up his head with her tail. "Stop it ok, just stop acting as if what happened is wrong" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar pushed Limesplash over softly, onto the ground and got on top of her. "But it is wrong. I haven't been a good mate." He said. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes you have been" Limesplash said wondering why he was feeling like this Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 18:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I've hurt you every time we've mated." Tomstar whispered, still on top of her. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 18:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash shook her head. "You don't mean to" She said with a smile. "So it's not your fault" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar's mating organ inched over to Limesplash's mating organ. "Maybe we can change that." He purred. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:03, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash nodded Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar injected painlessly into Limesplash and started pumping pollen back and forth. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash sat there. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:07, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar stopped pumping pollen and pulled his mating organ out of Limesplash. "What's wrong?" He asked. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:10, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash shook her head. "Nothing at all" Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:14, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar was getting ready to inject into Limesplash again but thought better of it, he climbed off of her. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:16, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash frowned. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It didn't seem like you want me to mate you." Tomstar explained. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yes I do" She said abit up set that he would think that. Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar smiled and mounted Limesplash again. He injected fast and pumped pollen into his mate. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash closed her eyes. She started to purr Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 19:37, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- After mating Limesplash for a little while, he pulled away from her. Cottonfur "I want to help kill WillowClan!" -Moonlight 19:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---------- "Where do you want to go now?" She said looking at the Trees and forest that looked like home ... Five cats, Tow Toms and two she-cats with one elder she-cat. Walked out of the shadows to see tow cats. "Hello" The tom said. "I am Darkcrystal" He said with Pride. His pelt was a dark brownish- blue, Almost purple. 19:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clan